Blind Storm : Part One
by Ratsregit
Summary: An unacknowledged prophecy fortells of the destruction of ThunderClan by the other 3 clans. Will the doomed clan be able to seek out help from StarClan? Do they deserve it?


**Blind Storm **

**A Warriors Fan Fiction **

**Part One**

The sensation of heat stirred the dark ginger she-cat from an uneasy slumber. She slowly cracked open an eye and closed it at the same pace. The new dawn had risen, and the ThunderClan camp was begrudgingly preparing for the coming day. Yet another restless night for the clan, with the weather being the main source of uneasiness.

This late greenleaf, the cycle of the sun had brought about an unnatural mid-year heat, and the nights hadn't been much better. The air was thick and humid, made worse by the merciless swarms of insects that beat the hunters to the forest's easiest prey, which was already decaying by the time it was found. Usually this time of year, the prey was fruitful. Something was wrong, you couldn't possibly ignore it.

"Up you get, Yarrowpelt, come on." A guttural moan in response. "It's no good, you can't sleep in this din anyways." A small muddy-colored cat nudged the bigger cat's back with his nose. "You watch your tongue, Fernkit. Not all warriors would put up with such insolence from a kit just out of the nursery." Fernkit crouched low and batted at a small gnat near his superior's foot. "You just watch, I'll be the fiercest warrior on the battlefield!" Yarrowpelt yawned wide and stretched bracingly. "Why does a kit with such mature vocabulary waste his time with such silly fantasies?"

"Oh let him be a kit a bit longer, Yarrowpelt," A grey tom with golden eyes had trotted over to last night's reprieve (at least it has meant to be as such, for the warrior's den was far too crowded and stuffy) "It's nice to be carefree." Fernkit growled deep in his throat playfully, and swiped at the newcomer's paws. "Will you stop calling me that! I'm not a kit you know, Falconeye! I'll be an apprentice in no time, and I'll be the best there is!" Falconeye clapped a paw over Fernkit's head. Yarrowpelt yawned again and flicked her tail. "Three moons, if you stop being an airhead." Fernkit's tail drooped in embarrassment. "Shouldn't you be heading over to the elder's den?" Fernkit groaned and shuffled away, muttering "I hate bathing the elders..."

Yarrowpelt chuckled, her first in a long time. "Sleeping under Silverpelt again?" Falconeye cocked his head and looked at the grumpy cat with concern. "Doesn't really help, does it?" As Yarrowpelt got to her feet, she looked into the deputy's face and glanced away quickly. His gaze dissected everything. Choosing to ignore the question, Yarrowpelt started to walk away. Falconeye followed her. "What's wrong, Yarrowpelt? You look thinner, and you're more irritable than usual." She grinned. "Who isn't? It's nothing Falconeye. It's this heat, that's all."

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

The camp milled about their usual duties a bit slower than usual. Though no one wanted to admit it, the heat was not the only reason for uneasiness. "Falconeye, over here!" The two cats on patrol at the Sunning-Rocks shifted anxiously as their companion raced up the hill to greet them. "What is it?" The cat named Oaktooth who had yelped the words stepped aside. "Orangestripe found this." Falconeye bent low to smell the scent markers that should of been strong with ThunderClan scent. He rose and sniffed again. "WindClan." He spat heavy on the contempt. Orangestripe nodded and approached Falconeye hesitantly. "Why, Falconeye? WindClan's camp borders RiverClan's, not our's. "I don't know," He glanced around at his patrol.

"Oaktooth, Orangestripe, you must not tell this to anyone under the warrior status, understand?" Oaktooth backed away in surprise. "What's this?" Falconeye stepped foreword, staring at Oaktooth. "I know you hate secrets Oaktooth, but we don't need our elders, queens, kits, or apprentices more riled than they already are." Orangestripe, who was usually quite reserved gazed at the back of the deputy's head. "This isn't the first instance of WindClan recently, is it, Falconeye?" Falconeye lowered his head briefly as Oaktooth advanced. "Is this true?" Falconeye quickly regained himself and stiffened. "We found the first traces four moons ago. On the other side of the Owl-Tree." Orangestripe sat in shock. WindClan, here in ThunderClan territory? This was unheard of! Oaktooth's voice reverberated with the traces of quelled fury. "Who else knows?"


End file.
